onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kanjuro
Kanjuro's new cameo Go to this link and you'll find that Kanjuro's cameo appearance has been officially changed. Should we use this new image or not? Anima40 (talk) 07:19, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Probably. If Oda changed it for the volume, then we should probably change it to. Check with an admin first though. Montblanc Noland (talk) 13:59, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Keep what we have up there, but add a special part about this new image to his appearance section. Based on the outline, it looks like Oda added a helmet or hat of some kind to the image in the volume. It is one of the larger detail changes he's made. 06:02, March 3, 2014 (UTC) How do you create a site refernce in an article pg? I'm asking so I can cite this source. 420pirate (talk) 07:24, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Just do it in the title. Call the one in the volume something like "Kanjuro Volume 73 Change" or something like that. 07:27, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Ryunosuke Should we give Ryunosuke its own article? I broached the idea on chat and it was met with support, but it could be controversial since it's also technically a technique. This is unique, because a Devil Fruit created a living creature with its own name (the only similar thing I can think of is Doppelman, but that's just Moriah's shadow. I personally support giving its own page. Thoughts? 23:27, October 22, 2015 (UTC) It's a technique. Don't overthink it. We would have to give every animal Kanjuro draws its own page. Just mention that the Straw Hats nicknamed the "Climbing Dragon" Ryunosuke. 23:33, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Do we have the page for Doppelman though? We don't, so what's the difference? I'm just trying to be consistent. Can we maybe talk about ryunosuke in Kanjuro's DF page? (Yes we don't have it yet, but when we will) Would that be an equivalent solution? Ryunosuke is pretty different from Doppelman, which doesn't deserve its own page. Doppelman is on of Moriah's techniques: it is basically a "shadow-clone" of Moriah and the technique's name is Doppelman. It displays no differences in personality or character from the original, Moriah himself. Ryunosuke, while also a technique, was originally called "Climbing Dragon" by Kanjuro, giving it a unique name. It also demonstrated a personality and was treated like an actual character by the Straw Hats. It has a unique personality from its originator, Kanjuro, and (if considered a character) has a different history. I honestly see both sides. It is still a named technique and has only appeared once. Who knows, maybe Kanjuro will draw it again. If it maintains the same personality and a memory of the initial climb in a later appearance, it should get a page. At this point, its still debatable. 01:15, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Nightmare Luffy was more of a character than a simple technique, and we still don't have a page for that. So I'd have to say no for now. 01:26, October 23, 2015 (UTC) If we had a page for his DF, I'd say make him a subsection of that, but since it's unnamed, I don't know. The most comparable cases for him are probably Zombies from Moriah (but ones whose shadown owners are unknown) or objects that ate Devil Fruits. We have pages for both those things, which makes me lean towards making Ryunosuke his own article. At the very least we should have a redirect to a section here in case people do want to search for Ryunosuke as a character. 04:57, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Once his fruit is named, mention him in there as creation or something. 05:29, October 23, 2015 (UTC) It's not even an official name. It's just something Luffy came up with on the fly. It's not like every climbing dragon Kanjuro draws will be named Ryunosuke. 07:05, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Well, Magellan's Hydra is a "technique creature" that seems to have some level of sentience, and it is infamous throughout Impel Down. We still don't have a page for it. So why Ryunosuke (for now)? 07:14, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Like Doppelmen, Hydra is the original name of the technique and has no personality. My vote is to wait for either another appearance or a databook that treats it like a character to make a page. For now, we can mention the name in the technique description and make note that Kanjuro's ability gives his creations personalities as if they were truly alive beings. The name think is like "Ucy"; its a nickname made by Luffy that we can't make official until stated in a databook or other official source. Let's wait. 09:55, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Just have it as a DF technique. Kanjuro will probably continue drawing creatures and it would be silly if we had to give each a separate page. It was basically a gag anyway. 10:24, October 23, 2015 (UTC) The difference with Hydra is that Hydra is the generic name for that creature, like Escaping Sparrow and Climbing Dragon. Ryunosuke has its own name and has expressed a life inside of it, which goes beyond other techniques 12:16, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Also, Ryuunosuke is the third reason EVER to make Robin cry. That should be reason enough to give him some recognition. Anyway, I see the zombies as a closer parallel to Ryuunosuke. Although a zombie derives its behavior from the shadow, they develop into a character of their own. We have separate pages for each zombie characters. Ryuunosuke defintiely received more attention than a lot of things we have pages for. Also, another point of argue his 'sentience' is the fact that despite how he was drawn as 'climbing dragon', the whole climbing process was based on its own efforts and fueled by cheers from Luffy and the others. He was visibly trying his best from the encouragement after being on the verge of giving up. In general, I think he deserves a page. I know consistency and such is important, but this is a wiki providing information. I think enough readers of One Piece would be moved/intrigued/interested enough to want to see a page for Ryuunosuke. Woohoot (talk) 09:09, October 25, 2015 (UTC) You are talking as if we don't have any other way to talk about ryuunosuke but creating his own page... we can cover him in the fruit technicques and for robin, that goes on robin page and has nothing to do with ryuunosuke. I don't see the cons of not having the ryuunosuke page and actually how do you even categorize him?